


Happy Day，Bad Day

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	Happy Day，Bad Day

　　“该死！”

　　——这是House跨进PPTH大门后冒出的第一句话。Cuddy就像只忠诚守卫出入口的小型犬般紧紧地盯着他，即便完全衬托出女性美丽曲线的领口也不能抚慰House此刻糟糕的心情。

　　“跟我来。”抿紧嘴角的Cuddy用右脚鞋跟为支点做了个优雅地转身，尽管下意识将视线集中在对方臀部的House，也不得不承认这个女人很有气势。

　　径直走进院长办公室后，Cuddy从办公桌上抓起一份文件丢到House的手里。“约会请帖？律师信？还是你的婚前协议？”House故意胡乱猜测着，他可不会被这样的小场面吓到。

　　“你的记录！这二个星期你居然只去看了三次门诊？！其中一次还只诊断了一个病人？！”

　　“她的需求比较特别。”故意使用暧昧不清的语调，House企图用以往的方式蒙混过关，可惜这次却未能奏效……“这个星期你要把你欠的时间全都补上，再外加每天二小时的惩罚！” 

　　“Mum～～”

　　“别想玩花样！”Cuddy边拉开门把这个耍宝的男人推出去边警告着他，“我会派人盯着你的。”

　　知道再也没有商讨余地的House干脆地朝门诊的方向走去……直到他迈出第十一步、也就是Cuddy自以为成功并微笑着转回办公室的瞬间，House迅速地拐进通往电梯的过道。

　　“超级糟糕的第五条……”喃喃自语说着别人听不懂的内容，他举起拐杖戳着电梯的向上按钮，还不忘向周围对他投以好奇眼神的人们呼呵：“没见过瘸子吗？！”

　  
　　一、大清早被打错的电话吵醒，二、腿疼得要命后发现床头维可丁的瓶子早已见底，三、出门上班时车子却怎么也启动不起来，四、叫了出租结果遇到个不认路的司机，再加上现在……House突然觉得或许从那个电话开始，上天就预示着他今天不该来医院！所以，加快步伐的男人决定敲诈Wilson买早餐来转换自己的心情。  
　　

　　“二楼的护士台……咦？”一如往常直接推门而入的House并没有在办公室里撞见要找的人。他转动眼珠甚至往房门背后瞄了几眼，仍是一无所获……白袍并没挂在衣架上，取而代之的是Wilson那件深褐色的外套，可见他并不是迟到或打算翘班！查房去了？低头看了下　手腕上的表，虽然时间安排上不大对但也不代表肿瘤部就不会有突发状况，所以House决定先去碰碰运气。  
　　

　　但很显然，幸运之神并没有降临到他身后。在历经了二十多分钟的寻觅之后，House开始盘算最近Wilson有没有躲避自己的理由？这样的事情并不是没有发生过——一个老好人并不代表他不存在情绪。但通常这样的情况极少发生，少得他用一只手就能数得过来，况且昨天他们还一起吃的晚餐。或许他应该Call他？从口袋里掏出维可丁，House旋开盖子吞了一粒……哦，果然今天是糟糕的一天！不过，指不定Wilson躲的是别人？对了，刚才怎么就没想到？！他就是在躲谁。医生、护士、病人或其它的随便什么……总之是医院里的人，所以不管是办公室、病房区、休息室还是厕所等等的地方，都没法子找到他！

　　他根本不在医院里！

　　House感觉自己就像在瞬间解开了所有谜题，摆手挥动拐杖，也不管把正路过的护工吓了一跳，这个不自觉地脸上堆满得意笑容的男人转身朝某个方向走去……  
　　

　　“嘿，神秘失踪的家伙！”医院外的停车场虽然不小，但Wilson的车并不难找。发现目标的House毫不客气地用拐杖手柄敲打着汽车的后窗玻璃。正处于半梦半醒的Wilson被这突如其来的声响吓了一跳，直到他看清是谁后才完全放松下来。“你怎么找到我的？”打开车门并往另一侧挪了挪，他让那个满脸不悦的男人钻进车内。

　　“你旅店的床被猫霸占了？”

　　“猫？哪来的猫？！昨天半夜Derek打电话给我说家里有急事，我代他值班值到早上，刚有空闲可以假寐一下。”可能窝在车里睡觉不怎么舒适的缘故，Wilson一直在捏揉着自己的脖子和肩膀。见状的House把拐杖丢到前座，伸手拉过好友让他半靠在自己的身上：“不管是病床还是沙发，大多数情况下总好过汽车的后座？！除非……”

　　“除非我是在躲什么人。”明白对方要说什么，困得几乎又要合上眼的男人并不想在这种问题上纠缠，“有个麻烦的病人家属。”他直接公布了答案。

　　“病人……家属？你和她上床了？”

　　“是他、不是她！还有我没有和任何人上床。”

　　“那你对他做了什么？或他对你？”House的好奇心再度被点燃了，察觉到这点Wilson无奈地叹了口气：“以后告诉你，我现在不想谈论这件事。嘿，你还没告诉我你怎么找到我的？”

　　“除了门诊部我没去……你知道这对只能走50码的瘸子来讲是多大的伤害？你至少该给我留张条儿。”

　　“如果你去了那儿，我想最高兴的就是Cuddy了。”

　　“太不公平了！她为什么从不给你加门诊时间？”对于无聊门诊的厌恶就像天生流淌在House的血液里一样，“除非是她打算再转加到我头上的。”由于这句话闷笑起来的Wilson半仰起头望了眼House，最终决定还是不要对此发表评论。在他收回视线的同时，Wilson惊讶地发现车窗外的天空是一片茫茫的白色：“啊，下雪了。”

　　透过因暖气而斑斑点点的玻璃，House也看到了这个冬天以来的第一场大雪。他调整了一下姿势，让自己和靠在身上的男人坐得更舒服一些，有几根褐色的头发触碰到他的下巴让他觉得有点痒……但或许，今天并不是想象中的那么糟，至少第六条并不那么地糟。眯起眼睛他打量了下四周……其实，汽车的后座也不怎么糟糕。

 

　　“House！”

　　“我什么都没做。”

　　“把你的手从我的衣里面拿开！”

 

－END－


End file.
